


Anger Breeds Passion

by nursal1060



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Kissing, Choking, Crimes & Criminals, Enemies, First Kiss, Force Choking, Hate, Jail, Justice, Kissing, Love/Hate, M/M, Master/Slave, Scratching, Sleepy Cuddles, Straddling, Underage Kissing, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6253009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren went nuts and is now in jail. Levi is here to tell him his crime...and make him pay for other crimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anger Breeds Passion

Eren sat quietly a dark, quiet cell once again. He hadn’t meant to resist the orders of his superior by using his titan powers again, especially within the walls. But he couldn’t control himself when he’d seen the other titan attack the citizens.  
Once he was angry, reason left him and he just couldn’t control himself.  
This time, there were more than just the chained handcuffs. Now the corps had taken extra caution and bound Eren’s feet with chained cuffs and used a chained cincher around his waist to keep him from leaving the bed to a certain degree.  
He wasn’t a monster. Eren believed that with all of his heart. Mikasa and Armin believed it too.  
But what if he was? What if he was a monster and he was destined to be branded as one?  
The door to the dark cell flung open, interrupting his thoughts. A person entered the room slowly with even breathing and quiet footsteps, as though he didn’t want Eren to react.  
Eren flinched at the pouring of light into his cell, “Ngh…who the hell?”  
A stern voice answered him, “How disrespectful, is that how you address your superior and your warden?” Without a doubt, Eren knew the speaker. It was Levi, his tight-ass superior.  
Eren asked him, “You have got to be kidding me. Why are you here?”  
Levi stepped closer, his face still dark due to the light behind him, his voice growing angrier, “Do you not know how to fucking listen Jaeger? I’m your warden now as well, since no one else in the entire damn survey-corps could be trusted to take you down if seen fit.”  
Eren felt a shudder run through his spine as Levi looked at him with nearly-lifeless eyes. Levi meant it that he would take Eren down if need be.  
Eren shuffled uncomfortably and sat up lethargically, chains rattling, “So…what business do you have if you decided to come all the way down here to tell me?”  
Levi shut the cell door and sat on the ground adjacent to Eren’s bed, “I came to tell you the case that the jury wants to use against you.”  
Eren’s eyes widened as he spoke steadily, “Go on…”  
Levi pulled out a folded sheet of paper from his pocket and read some of the charges against Eren, “Absolutely disobeying orders. Severe property damage. Berserk, uncaring, uncontrollable demeanor while fighting. Disobeying order to keep the titan specimen alive. Causing harmful injuries to Jean Kirschtien and Connie Springer in the crossfire. Refusal to return to human form when ordered to do so.”  
Levi leaned back against the wall and sighed, looking Eren in the eyes as he spoke, “These are grave offenses, and not all of them are on this sheet. You really fucked up this time Jaeger.”  
Eren bowed his head to his knees, unable to use his hands, “I couldn’t control myself. That titan killed so many people…it just made me so angry.”  
Levi took a deep breath, “Death and anger sometimes aren’t strong enough reasons to take out a titan and disobey your superiors. You could be placed on execution line for what you did there Eren. But then again…I was placed on execution line, but I survived and made my way up.”  
Eren began to speak in broken pants, “They…they think I’m…a monster…a creature…who feels nothing…how I would…love to…KILL every last one…of them.” Eren’s fear-stricken demeanor immediately shifted to his angered one with a twisted smile running across his face.  
They were the ones who deserved to be hated, not him. He was justice…they were the liars.  
Eren’s mind cleared when he felt the blade of Levi’s sword slicing the outer layer of his skin on his neck. The moment he stopped grinning so demonically, Levi pulled the sword back.  
Levi told him straight up, “Eren Jaeger, you may not be evil, but you are clearly fucking dangerous and highly unstable. That is why I must do this to you.”  
Levi pulled out his swords and one by one, stabbed through Eren’s shoulders, thighs and hips. Eren screamed out in agony, but Levi didn’t stop until he was sure that he had completely immobilized Eren. Levi smirked to see Ren in such a state.  
Levi licked Eren’s blood off of his fingers, “That tastes amazing. Your titan-human blood.”  
Eren grit his teeth and shouted, “I’m NOT a titan! I’m a HUMAN! That’s all I am and all I ever will be!”  
Levi shook his head, “I beg to differ Jaeger. You’re not just a human, you’re friggin amazing…” Eren looked confused as he saw Levi put his knees on both sides of his body. What was he doing?  
Eren didn’t realize until Levi was sitting on his chained stomach, looking down on him.  
Levi’s calloused hands made their way across Eren’s chest and collarbone, up to Eren’s neck. Then Levi pressed his palms to Eren’s bloodied neck where the cut had been. Eren’s titan powers had already healed the gash, but couldn’t heal his limbs because the swords were still in him.  
Swiftly, Levi’s fingers curled around Eren’s throat and began to squeeze.  
Eren gasped and struggled under Levi’s weight, but the swords were causing him more and more pain, so he knew that he couldn’t move. But he couldn’t just sit here and wait for Levi to kill him.  
Levi’s lips curled into a cheshire cat-like demonic smile as he hissed, “You have no idea...no friggin idea Jaeger...how much I’ve wanted to do this to you. To see the famous “titan boy” struggle and fight for his life.” With one last hard squeeze, Levi released his hands.  
Eren coughed and panted as he took deep breaths. He was alive...Levi hadn’t killed him…  
Eren winced softly as Levi slowly and painfully slid the swords out of him. He took a rag from his pocket and wiped off the blood. Levi put his swords back in his carrier and leered at Eren’s wounds as they hissed and closed.  
Levi moved the chains on the bed to a more comfortable position for Eren and he told Eren sternly, “Move over and make room.” Eren scooted to the side of the bed closer to the wall. Levi lay besides him.  
Eren asked him, “C-Commander Levi…? What are you-?”  
Levi told him sharply, “Hush. I want to sleep. I’m still doing my job by watching you.” Eren looked over at the sleeping man who looked so peaceful with his eyes closed. He did look much younger when his lifeless eyes weren’t scaring everyone.  
Levi opened his eyes, “What are you staring at Eren?”  
Eren flusteredly looked away, “N-Nothing Commander!”  
Levi slung his arm tiredly across Eren’s chest, “Good.” Eren lay there silently, watching Levi’s eyes droop tiredly until he fell asleep. When he was certain that Levi wouldn’t wake up, he leaned over, trying to make as little sound as he could.  
Eren kissed the sleeping Levi on the lips.  
Eren quickly recoiled and a deep blush spread across his cheeks. How could his anger of titans breed love for this man? Eren fell asleep, hearing Levi’s breathing, forgetting about the world he would have to face tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Originally on my deviantart account, originally uploaded on 10/11/2013.


End file.
